1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including an enclosure defining an opening and a connector defining a cylindrical portion located in the opening to receive a plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An AC (alternating current) adapter is utilized for a notebook personal computer for supplying electric power, for example. A supply connector is mounted on the notebook personal computer for connection of the AC adapter. The supply connector defines a cylindrical portion to receive a plug. The cylindrical portion of the supply connector is located in an opening defined in the enclosure of the notebook personal computer.
The enclosure of the notebook personal computer includes abase. A cover is coupled to the base. A motherboard and other electronic components are placed within the inner space defined between the base and the cover. A recess is formed in the surrounding wall of the base. The cover is coupled to the surrounding wall of the base so as to define the aforementioned opening in cooperation with the recess. The cover serves to hold the cylindrical portion of the supply connector within the recess.
When the notebook personal computer is to be assembled, the cylindrical portion of the supply connector is first simply placed in the recess. The wiring of the supply connector is then connected to the motherboard, for example. The elasticity of the wiring often causes detachment of the supply connector from the recess. The supply connector needs to be held in the recess until the cover is completely coupled to the base. This leads to a troublesome assembling operation.